Alphégor 3 : Entre deux feux
by iloveharlock
Summary: Vingt ans plus tôt, Albator et Warius ont vaincu l'Empire de Xendr. Et à présent ses survivants et descendants reviennent. Mais la situation est désormais bien plus complexe puisque Alphégor est Xendrien ! Et quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne sera facile car bien qu'élevé par un pirate, le jeune homme ne peut non plus renier ses origines qui se rappellent à lui.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, leurs équipages, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

**1.**

Sur les grilles des barbecues, viandes, poissons, légumes, étaient presque prêts à être servis.

De sa pince, Alhianna s'assura une dernière fois des cuissons. Son père arrosa une dernière fois les mets d'huile aromatique.

\- Je te sers un Shumous tonic, ma chérie ?

\- Oh oui, papa. Le temps de boire nos cocktails et tout sera parfait !

\- Alphie ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Ton frère vient de se garer devant la maison, renseigna sa mère. Parfaite synchronisation.

Alhianna rit de bon cœur.

\- Maman, dis plutôt qu'Alphie ne résiste pas à l'appel d'un bon verre en famille et encore moins à un barbecue dans mes nouvelles pénates !

\- Oui, cela aussi, convint l'intéressé en venant embrasser sa cadette sur les deux joues.

\- Pas tant de familiarité, je te prie, je suis une femme fiancée !

\- Comme si j'allais oublier la liste de cadeaux longue comme plusieurs pages d'écran que j'ai reçue pour les festivités officielles de fiançailles !

\- Je t'adore, mon frère préféré !

\- Et moi donc, la plus jolie blonde de mes pensées !

\- Si ces politesses sont finies, on peut trinquer ? proposa Albator en présentant le plateau avec les verres de cocktails à sa petite famille.

\- A nous !

Et le petit clan se réjouit des retrouvailles, avant de savourer le barbecue qui régala toutes les papilles, mettant en joie les cœurs.

Bien plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Alphégor d'avoir deux verres de digestifs entre les mains pour les apporter à son père qui paressait sous une tonnelle au frais des ombrages du jardin.

\- On trinque, papa ?

\- Avec plaisir, fiston. Huit mois que nous ne nous sommes vus, ça faisait long. Qu'as-tu fait de Julo ? ajouta le grand brun borgne et balafré, non sans une réticence sur ces derniers mots.

\- Il fait un petit voyage avec Endéa. Ils s'apprécient vraiment. Ils reviendront pour l'envol avec le prochain contrat de transport que je suis en train de négocier.

Le jeune homme but une gorgée de sa liqueur.

\- Je m'attendais à voir Warius… Il n'a pas pu se libérer ?

\- Des soucis. On le retrouvera à la station _Metal Bloody Saloon 999_ de Bob prochainement.

\- Nous avons bien gagné sur les derniers transports, j'ai pu grassement récompenser mon équipage, tous mes membres d'équipage. Julo a bien gagné son escapade.

Alphégor finit son verre.

\- Il est très rare que parrain Warius refuse un barbecue. Cela doit être bien sérieux, et rien à voir avoir avec votre rancœur irrépréhensible à tous les deux envers mon Chef des Machines.

Cela avait été dit sans aucune acrimonie, ce qui dès lors ne vexa nullement Albator.

\- D'autres choses me tracassent, papa… L'absence de Warius ! ? insista le jeune homme.

\- C'est vraiment impératif, fiston.

Devant le regard déterminé de son père, Alphégor ne poursuivit pas plus l'échange.

\- Ok. Au fait, qui est le fiancé d'Alhie, je n'ai eu que peu d'infos sur lui ? !

\- Son promis est un organisateur d'Evénementiels. Ils ont choisi ce petit domaine, bien agréable au demeurant.

Voyant sa mère s'apprêter à présenter des coupes de fruits Alphégor se leva précipitamment pour lui prendre le plateau des bras, la servir en premier, avant de proposer le rafraîchissement sucré à sa sœur et à son père.

* * *

Alphégor pianotait fiévreusement sur son ordinateur. Son visage s'illumina soudain.

\- Voilà ce que j'appelle un petit hôtel de maître, avec les façades à l'ancienne, mais avec tout le confort moderne ! Ca j'achète !

Après avoir frappé à la porte, Méryelle entra dans la chambre de son fils.

\- Je peux t'apporter un dernier morceau de gâteau, mon grand chéri ?

\- Et comment ! J'ai toujours de la place pour un dessert, même si comme tous je me suis restauré pour toute une semaine !

\- Tu vas bien, mon bébé ?

\- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, ma maman. Tu parais fatiguée ?

\- Je vais aller me reposer auprès de ton père. Tu devrais dormir toi aussi.

\- Promis, maman !

Méryelle embrassa le jeune homme sur ses deux tempes avant de se retirer.

Réconforté, Alphégor se détendit complètement, éteignant son ordinateur, ôtant sa robe de chambre avant d'aller se glisser dans son lit et s'endormir d'un sommeil paisible.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Revenu dans l'appartement qu'il occupait entre ses voyages, et depuis qu'il avait quitté le nid familial, Alphégor avait ouvert à son visiteur.

\- Bienvenue, papa. En quittant le giron, je ne pensais pas tous vous revoir si souvent !

\- Ingrat garçon ! Sors plutôt rapidement tes coupes à champagne, cette bouteille est prête à être savourée !

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Pour ta petite entreprise bien prospère, qui te permet de vivre plus que confortablement. Je suis fier de toi, mon grand !

Le jeune homme à la crinière d'or roux sourit tandis que ses prunelles bleu vif pétillaient sous les compliments.

\- Je n'oublie pas que je dois tout cela à un fabuleux cuirassé que j'ai reçu en cadeau ! C'est moi papa, qui aurais dû prévoir le champagne !

\- On a pas de mal à se faire du bien. Et toi et moi repartons bientôt pour ma mer d'étoiles. Profitons de ces quelques jours pendant que ta mère et ta sœur pillent les boutiques.

Tout en ayant fait sauter le bouchon, Alphégor avait rempli les coupes tout en devisant.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'Alhianna et moi ayions le temps de nous défier à notre coutumier petit défi d'arts martiaux, mais là elle est trop débordée. Santé, papa !

\- A ta réussite, Alphie.

\- Aux balafrés ! s'amusa son fils.

* * *

L'_Arcadia_ et l'_Amphipolis_ côte à côte du Dock Orbital de Quoran, leurs capitaines étaient prêts au départ.

\- Prochaine réunion de famille pour la pendaison de crémaillère à mon hôtel particulier ?

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Bon voyage, mon grand, jeta le grand brun, borgne et balafré, tout de noir et rouge vêtu, tournant court afin de ne pas tomber dans des effusions qui l'avaient toujours mis mal à l'aise, surtout en moments de tension qu'il tâchait toujours de garder pour lui.

\- On se vide quelques godets chez Bob, puis on suit nos plans de vol, ajouta-t-il.

Sur le point de sortir du salon d'attente, Albator se retourna, sa cape virevoltant avec grâce autour de sa grande silhouette.

\- Si tu veux en savoir plus sur la mission de Warius, va voir Maetel. Tu suivras le trajet de son Galaxy Express. HEO ton Ordi Central te conduira à elle.

\- Je n'aime pas tous ces mystères, papa…

\- Moi aussi…

Mais ce fut avec tendresse et encouragements qu'Albator étreignit son fils.

\- A bientôt, Alphie.

\- Je t'aime, papa.

Dans le rugissement de leurs réacteurs, les deux cuirassés s'élancèrent vers l'espace.

* * *

Peu après l'envol, Alphégor s'était fendu de son habituel petit speech envers l'équipage, leurs nouveaux transports, l'accueil aux membres récents à son bord.

\- Tu peux poursuivre, Endéa ? pria le jeune à l'adresse de sa Seconde aux cheveux verts. Je m'étonne que Julo Thervist ne soit pas venu se présenter…

\- Il a été très occupé. Mais là arrive, fit la Mécanoïde.

Les portes de la Passerelle s'ouvrirent sur le quadragénaire au teint buriné et à la chevelure d'argent.

\- Tu ne te sens pas en sécurité à bord ? Et d'abord tu aurais dû me donner l'autorisation avant de les amener !

\- Mais où aurait été la surprise ?

Complètement interloqué, Alphégor considéra les deux animaux que Julo amenait avec lui. Dans un panier en osier qu'il tenait par la anse, il y avait un chaton roux tigré aux grands yeux d'or. Et au bout de la laisse, il y avait un chien haut sur pattes, élancé et musclé à la fois, la robe bringée fauve et noire, les oreilles en pointe.

\- Celui-ci est un dogue, expliqua Julo. Il est jeune, six mois, mais tout à fait propre. Je ne l'aurais pas pris au refuge sinon ! Et tout comme la chatte à toi de leur donner des noms. Ce sont nos cadeaux de fiançailles à Endéa à moi. Le secret était nécessaire, j'en suis désolé. J'espère que tu me pardonneras cet écart à ton règlement ?

Le jeune homme quitta son siège, s'approchant de son Chef des Machines et des animaux. Sous ses doigts, la chatte abaissa les oreilles tout en ronronnant.

\- Toi, tu seras Miiko ! fit Alphégor.

Ensuite il s'agenouilla devant le grand dogue.

\- Quant à toi je t'appellerai Zébulon !

Le chien s'assit et tendit la patte à son nouveau maître, avant de se rouler sur le dos pour qu'on lui gratouille le bidon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_ :Bob l'Octodian et ses _Metal Bloody Saloon_ appartiennent à Aernadir Linaewen qui m'autorise amicalement à les utiliser

**3.**

Colonel du _Karyu_, grand brun au regard marron, la mine sévère, Warius considéra de haut son jeune visiteur.

\- Ton père ne t'avait-il pas enjoint d'aller directement croiser la route de Maetel ? siffla-t-il en guise d'accueil.

\- « enjoint », pas complètement ordonné. Et cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus des directives quand il s'agit de mon propre plan de vol ! gronda en retour Alphégor, tout aussi glacial. M'enjoindre, et puis quoi encore, quand tout le monde, et en premier ceux qui me sont les plus proches et en qui je devrais avoir entière confiance, me mentent effrontément ? Et pour commencer je me dirigeais vers un _Bloody Saloon_ de Bob, c'est toi qui étais sur mon chemin alors qu'on me serinait que tu étais injoignable et loin !

\- C'est qui, eux ? interrogea Warius en tentant de détourner une conversion qui se ferait tôt ou tard et qui ne pourrait que très mal tourner !

\- Miiko et Zeb. Mais là n'est pas la question, vieux filou !

Poings sur les hanches avant de frotter nerveusement les revers de sa tunique bordeaux sombre et de lisser des plis imaginaires à ses pantalons gris foncé, Alphégor grimaça encore plus.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de rendez-vous au _MS-999_ ? c'est bien ça ? Tu étais juste sur ma route pour me diriger sur le Galaxy Express ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ? ! glapit le jeune homme, vraiment inquiet à présent.

\- Maetel est le Temps. Elle seule peut t'expliquer. Tu as toujours su que tu n'étais pas le fils d'Albator, bien qu'il t'aie toujours chéri comme tel et même plus encore, et ton passé ne t'a malheureusement jamais quitté. Je te garde à déjeuner, Alphie ?

\- Sans façons, parrain ! grogna le jeune homme en tournant les talons.

Le Tube d'Arrimage l'ayant ramené à son bord, Alphégor ne perdit pas de temps.

\- HEO, emmène-nous aux coordonnées qui nous feront croiser le Galaxy Expess ! jeta-t-il dans son oreillette.

\- A tes ordres, Capitaine.

Mais la mine fermée, mécontente et revancharde, le jeune homme se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour se faire conduire à sa Passerelle, Miiko préférant le chemin des Jardins pour se soulager mais Zébulon dans l'ombre de son maître.

Dans la cabine, Alphégor massa machinalement le tatouage récent qui s'enroulait autour de son poignet droit : un Dragon rouge.

« Même si je suis toujours incapable de te faire apparaître, je t'ai appelé Flam ! ».

Assis à côté de lui Zébulon eut comme un grognement jaloux, ce qui enfin étira un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

* * *

Convié à dîner, Julo constata que son hôte avait pris les devants, trempant les frites de son cornet dans les pots de trois sauces différentes devant lui.

\- Je suis un ancien délinquant sans bonnes manières, mais n'est-on pas supposé commencer par un apéro ?

\- Quand j'ai faim je suis capable d'entamer par le dessert !

\- Alors je suppose que je dois m'estimer heureux ? tenta d'humoriser Julo. Mon estomac supporte mal les mélanges.

\- Désolé, mais je suis vraiment stressé… Je n'aime pas quand je ne comprends pas. Pardonne-moi, je m'arrête, je ne vais pas gâcher ce repas.

\- J'espère que les explications de ton amie Maetel t'apaiseront. Moi aussi je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, Alphie.

\- Je n'ai fait que croiser Maetel, une fois. J'étais encore jeune. Je garde d'elle une impression mitigée, car je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut être ! Elle a souvent aidé ma famille, mais elle a surtout toujours des arguments à double sens et totalement incompréhensibles sur le moment ! Je pense la considérer comme une amie, mais je n'oublie pas qu'elle est la fille de la Reine Prométhium une des plus grandes conquérantes des univers qui soit… Etrange famille !

Ayant rempli deux verres de son cocktail maison, Alphégor s'était aussi acquitté de ses devoirs d'hôte.

Il gloussa.

\- Ma famille n'est pas triste non plus. Je serais mal venu de critiquer la lignée de Maetel, alors que je suis… Mais si on m'a dit un début de vérité il y a peu, mon passé va me rattraper et je suppose que je saurai me positionner entre ces origines. Mais bon, une chose à la fois ! Tu as faim, Julo ?

\- Le travail en Salle des Machines requière plus de réflexions que de force physique, et les Mécanoïdes se proposent souvent de m'aider, de leur propre initiative, et je l'apprécie, tout en ne rechignant pas à la tâche moi non plus ! Les Mécanoïdes, je ne connaissais pas, avant. Mais je ne peux les considérer comme des robots qui pourraient être actifs 24h/24, même s'ils en sont capables, j'ai étudié les dossiers, ils sont bien plus que cela, évolués, ayant atteint un élevé niveau de conscience. Je les respecte et puis j'ai simplement à gagner mon salaire !

Alphégor sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu partages mon avis. Je suis heureux de le constater. Les Mécanoïdes ont droit en effet à toute notre estime.

Le jeune homme apprécia que Bumblebop débouche la première bouteille devant accompagner le repas.

\- Assortiment de fruits de mer en entrée. Poisson entier à la vapeur avec légumes croquants ensuite. Et pour finir chariot de desserts.

Miiko en boule sur le lit de son maître, Zébulon dans son panier devant la fausse cheminée, Julo en face de lui, Alphégor trouva tout son petit monde à sa place et il se détendit entièrement.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

\- Un train à vapeur, dans l'espace ! ? sursauta Julo.

\- Oui, ça fait toujours cet effet, la première fois.

\- Tu t'y habitues, Alphie ?

\- Non… avoua le jeune homme, avec une petite grimace. J'ai du mal avec la personnalité mystérieuse et surpuissante de Maetel, tout comme dans un autre registre mon père en a avec toi.

\- Pas mal envoyé.

\- Non, pas du tout, s'excusa Alphégor. Juste une constatation. Maetel est l'amie de mon père et de Warius, je l'accepte. Tu es mon ami, et mon père et Warius l'ont accepté. Je t'ai blessé ?

\- Je me méprenais sur tes propos. Je n'aurais pas dû te méjuger sur l'instant. Oui, nous sommes amis, Alphie et c'est tout ce qui nous importe. Va donc rejoindre cette étrange blonde intemporelle !

\- Garde un œil sur Mii et Zeb.

\- Et moi je garde un œil sur lui, gloussa Endéa en ayant passé ses bras autour des épaules de l'homme de sa vie.

\- A tout de suite, les amis !

* * *

Un de ses Tubes d'Arrimage l'ayant amené sur le Galaxy Express, Alphégor fut conduit au wagon-restaurant par la fascinante Claire au corps de verre.

\- Contente de te revoir, jeune balafré.

\- Moi aussi, Claire. J'espère ne pas te faire verser de larmes, cette fois-ci ?

\- La première rencontre, tu étais un si petit enfant Biologique. Il fallait des explications, ton père et ton parrain l'avaient voulu.

\- Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué tout seul la flagrante différence de teint, entre autres.

\- Il fallait que tout soit mis sur la table, à la naissance de ta petite sœur, j'espère que tu l'auras compris et que tu l'accepteras toujours dans le futur.

Au son de la voix mélodieuse, envoûtante et impérieuse à la fois, Alphégor pivota sur lui-même.

\- Bonjour, Maetel. Et qui est le garçonnet qui t'accompagne ?

\- Mon nouveau disciple : Shurato. Mais c'est toi et moi qui avons à nous entretenir. Le Contrôleur nous a préparé un petit repas froid sur le pouce.

\- Je n'ai pas faim…

\- Mais si, comme tous les balafrés ! s'amusa la fine et élancée blonde en tenue entièrement noire, une toque de fausse fourrure sur la tête.

Du bout du couteau, Alphégor posa une portion de pâté végétarien sur son toast, mais se garda d'y goûter comme à chacun des plats du buffet froid qui avait été proposé.

\- Je me souviens de notre première rencontre, Maetel. Tu m'as patiemment expliqué le passé guerrier entre mon père, Warius, et ceux de Xendr. Cela a pris du temps, j'avais occulté les jours auprès du corps de ma mère, ne me souvenant que du temps dans ma nouvelle famille. La deuxième fois, quand tu m'as remis ces armes si particulières, pour lesquelles je t'en sais gré, j'étais adulte, j'ai compris. Mais, aujourd'hui, je redoute le pire !

\- Tu es de Xendr, l'Empire que ton père, Warius, et bien des peuples libres se sont unis à combattre.

\- Je sais ! Qu'y peut-il y avoir de nouveau ? s'impatienta Alphégor en se contentant d'avaler du pain beurré.

\- Ceux de Xendr reviennent. Tu es à la fois un lien entre ces mondes et un obstacle pour défendre celui qui t'a chéri depuis ton adoption !

Le jeune homme eut une mimique agacée.

\- Et inutile de me rappeler que je ne sais pas projeter l'hologramme de Flam, autant pour me défendre que pour attaquer ! Entrevue inutile, Maetel, je suis du côté de mon père, de Warius, et de leurs alliés. Pourquoi me rappeler une évidence ?

\- La situation sera bien plus complexe, Alphie, rétorqua Maetel. Tu es un pivot entre ces mondes. Il faudra que tu choisisses ta position. Et cela décidera de tout.

\- Mais, je te jure que…

\- Pas de précipitation, Alphie. Ne dis aucun mot qui pourrait être remis en cause un jour. Voilà le message que je voulais te transmettre.

\- Ledit message via le GalactoNet ou un pli à l'ancienne aurait suffi, grommela encore le jeune homme. Tu extrapoles sur l'avenir, Maetel, et tu dois être la mieux placée pour savoir que rien n'est jamais écrit !

\- Oui… et non !

Agacé, Alphégor quitta le wagon-restaurant, se faisant ramener à son bord.

Julo proposa un soda bien frais à son ami.

\- Que t-a-t-elle dit ?

\- Des vérités, je le crains, mais je n'étais pas encore en état de les entendre. Mais là je ne veux plus y penser. Allons effectuer notre livraison et faire prospérer ma petite entreprise !

\- Avec plaisir.

Julo retournant à son poste, Alphégor regagna le sien au sommet de la tour de commandement.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

\- Tournicoti, tournicoton, …

\- Il dort ou il délire, End ?

\- Pour autant que me disent mes programmes mémoires il s'agirait d'une comptine enfantine, de maintenant ou d'un lointain passé, fit Endéa. Il dort paisiblement, Julo. Et regarde Zébulon on dirait que ce chantonnement lui plait !

De fait, depuis son panier le jeune dogue agita la queue à l'énoncé de son nom.

\- Alphie va bien ? Je l'ai entendu crier de mon appart voisin, je suis venu, j'étais inquiet. Il va bien ? insista-t-il.

\- Oui, je te l'assure. Allons nous reposer.

\- Merci, ma belle.

Passant son bras autour de la Mécanoïde de sa vie, lui prenant un baiser au passage, Julo l'emmena vers leur logement commun depuis que le jeune Capitaine du bord les leur avait accordé.

\- Tournicoti, tournicoton.

Se réveillant, Alphégor rit doucement.

\- J'ai fait un étrange et amusant rêve ! Je m'y suis bien amusé sur un manège enchanté, comme si ces instants féériques pouvaient compenser la réalité…

Le jeune homme se leva, pour de longues et soignées ablutions.

« Et j'ai fait un autre rêve, avant les poupées douces… Un rêve beaucoup moins agréable ! ».

_ Face à un éléphant gigantesque, Alphégor se tassa sur lui-même._

_ \- Je ne t'ai pas offensé, ne t'en prends pas à moi !_

_ \- Je suis né pour la guerre, je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison pour tuer. Le Xendrien qui m'engendre ne se pose pas ces questions, insignifiant insecte ! Et je vais t'écraser avant que tu ne te dresses vraiment devant moi !_

_ \- Mais je ne veux rien… Pourquoi ? Toi ou ton géniteur !_

_ \- Shémar et moi, Angléan, sommes les fils des Premiers Potentas de Xendr. Nous ramènerons la splendeur des…_

_ \- Ouais, ouais, toujours les mêmes discours de conquêtes absolues. Je n'en ai rien à cure. Pourquoi serais-je concerné ? Je dispose d'un cuirassé mais je ne fais que du cmmerce !_

_ L'Eléphant trompéta._

_ \- Mais si tu connaissais ta propre histoire, Alphie, tu saurais que Xendr comptait trois Potentat ! Et le Jour de la Renaissance tu referas partie de l'Empire !_

_ \- Mais pourquoi ?_

_ L'hologramme d'une Pieuvre se matérialisa._

_ \- Mais parce que cet intéressé Pirate n'a jamais sauvé un simple enfant en détresse. Il a sauvé l'unique héritier du troisième Potentat !_

_ \- Non, c'est impossible… Mon père le savait-il… ?_

_ \- Possible ou non, mais la réalité est bien là. Nous formerons le Trio de la victoire. Rejoins-nous de ta propre initiative. Sinon nous te convertirons, de gré ou de force !_

_ \- Jamais !_

_ \- De force alors. Notre Déesse Ganéshyne ne le permettra pas !_

En dépit des rêves et cauchemars qui ne l'avaient guère reposé, ce fut apaisé qu'Alphégor se réveilla.

Miikun roucoulait à son oreille pour de la pâtée et Zébulon patassait la descente de lit pour être accompagné à sa première promenade du matin.

\- Je vais tous vous passer à la broche !

Mais en dépit de ses propos le jeune homme remplit la gamelle de sa chatte et passa la laisse au dogue pour l'emmener se promener dans les Jardins du cuirassé.

* * *

Un après-midi, depuis son fauteuil sur la passerelle, Alphégor aperçut l'_Arcadia_ qui volait paisiblement à son bâbord.

\- Papa ! Aboule ici, je veux connaître le fond de l'histoire. Tu ne m'as jamais tout dit !

\- J'attendais que tu m'appelles. Je n'aurais jamais rien fait sans.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'importuner, fiston, si tu ne voulais pas de moi… Voilà pourquoi il fallait que tu m'autorises à m'entretenir avec toi.

\- L'enfant d'un des trois Potentats de Xendr… Intentionnel ou non ? Le saurais-je jamais ? ! Le savais-tu ?

\- C'était un final de destruction. Warius et moi savions qu'il fallait juste en finir avec cette menace de nos mondes libres… Il ne s'est jamais s'agit de s'en prendre aux enfants, ni de raser les cités de ton monde…

\- Papa, c'était un round au finish que croyais-tu donc ! Que cela allait se régler avec un tournoi de belote ? !

\- Alphie…

\- le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

\- Je comprends Maetel. Je ne suis ni ton fils ni celui d'un Potentat. Je suis moi, entre ces univers, j'espère prendre le meilleur des deux, et surtout de toi qui est mon monde ! Et cela seul compte, aujourd'hui et à jamais !

\- Merci, Alphie.

Le père et le fils s'étreignirent longuement, la chatte et le grand chien sautillant autour d'eux.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Le Nouvel Empire X avait reformé ses cendres loin, très loin des mondes libres qui avaient eu l'outrecuidance de lui résister.

Les différentes Cohortes qui composaient l'Armada d'origine étaient revenues à l'appel de la Déesse Ganéshyne.

Et lentement, durant des années, les rescapés avaient usé de leur meilleure technologie secrète, les Astres De l'Ombre – des stations spatiales entièrement automatisées – pour créer une nouvelle flottille encore plus nombreuse et à la puissance de feu plus forte qu'avant.

Empereur mais commandant de cuirassé avant tout, Shémar avait décidé de reprendre les conquêtes, de venger la défaite honteuse des siens par des escadrons de mondes libres qui auraient pourtant dû tomber comme les fruits pourris qu'ils étaient dans leur escarcelle.

Se rappelant du passé, ne voulant plus s'engager – du moins dans un premier temps – dans un affrontement direct, Shémar avait étudié des années durant comment baliser le terrain afin de, enfin, le conquérir et de venger l'affront !

Mais un grain de sable, et un espoir aussi, étaient apparus et il avait décidé de tout exploiter à fond !

Grand et massif Xendrien, au teint pâle, la longue crinière blonde, Shémar affichait désormais non sans fierté l'élégante toge vert émeraude et les colliers à multiples rangs de sa fonction d'Empereur.

Belle amazone en cuissardes et corset de métal souple, Anthonienne vint familièrement passer son bras sous le sien.

\- Une mission pour ta Générale, Empereur ?

\- Une mission pour ma femme, rectifia Shémar, sa mine des opérations délicates affichée sur son long visage aux traits fins et parfaits.

\- Comme si je ne l'avais pas devinée. Notre agneau égaré ?

\- Un agneau qui n'a que deux ans de moins que toi, ma beauté, fit Shémar en flattant la chevelure d'acajou de la Xendrienne aux prunelles bleu pâle. Et c'est bien ce qui servira mon plan. Je voudrais juste que tu ne t'y laisses pas prendre !

\- Shémar je suis ta femme. Voilà un fait qui rien ne pourrait remettre en question. Et depuis que je suis toute enfant, j'en ai rempli des missions pour l'Empire, usant de cette fraîcheur et désormais de mes atouts de femme épanouie !

\- Tu vas donc pouvoir parvenir à ton but.

\- Il est mignon, ce bébé !

\- Détrompe-toi, le Capitaine de l'_Amphipolis_ est tout sauf un bébé, bien qu'il aie hérité des plus belles caractéristiques physiques des nôtres, ce dont par ailleurs cet idiot est complètement inconscient, normal son père le Potentat des Myriades était le préféré de mon prédécesseur l'Empereur Therkmiène !

\- Ce sera facile de séduire ce gamin ! se réjouit la Xendrienne.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut, où il faut. Tu lui plairas. Mais n'oublie jamais que même s'il s'est fait atomiser par une banale bande de pirates, son _Amphipolis_ n'en demeure pas moins redoutable quand il est à la pleine capacité de son énergie. Et Alphégor Andémyersk, puisque tel est son nom de famille de naissance, gagne toujours en expérience. Son voleur d'enfant père est un de ceux qui nous a défaits, le gamin kidnappé tient depuis lors toujours bien plus de lui que de ses véritables origines, il va falloir remédier à cela !

\- Je suis entraînée depuis la naissance quasi à être un caméléon, à être ce que l'on attend de moi, et je donne ce que l'on espère voir de moi ! Je vais te l'embobiner, ton gosse !

\- Et au plus profond.

Anthonienne sourit de toutes ses dents blanches.

\- Je vais me le faire, sois sans crainte !

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour te voir dans le plein éclat de tes actions ! ?

Du bout de son ongle manucuré, Anthonienne caressa les lèvres de son époux.

\- Tu peux imaginer.

\- Reviens avec sa tête, c'est tout ce que j'exige. Et quand je parle de tête, je veux tout le reste avec – enfin si le corps n'est pas possible le cerveau est ce qui importe avant tout !

La jeune Xendrienne sourit de façon éclatante.

\- Je rapporterai tout. Autrement ce serait du gâchis. Les parties à trois, toi et moi avons toujours adoré, quelle que soit la distribution ! A bientôt, mon époux.

\- Je t'aime, ma femme, la seule bien que nos lois permettent d'en avoir plusieurs, ce que je n'ai jamais voulu. Toi et à jamais.

-Nous et à jamais, confirma Anthonienne.

Elle eut un petit gloussement.

\- Mais pour que cet agneau comprenne, qu'il ne se pose pas trop de questions aussi pour lui je choisirai un autre prénom ! Il ne comprendra pas ce qui lui arrivera avant que le nouvel Empire ne reprenne tous ses droits et domine les mondes libres !

Serrant sa femme dans ses bras, Shémar la souleva, l'emportant vers leur chambre pour l'honorer, encore et encore.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Alphégor avait résumé la mission en cours.

\- On doit livrer toutes ces nourritures pour animaux domestiques, ensuite on embarquera des composants électroniques pour notre retour, on les livrera sur Tomer III où on prendra des jouets que nous ramènerons sur Quoran. On va bien gagner, Endéa.

La Mécanoïde aux courts cheveux verts sourit.

\- Tu négocies des contrats comme personne, Capitaine ! Et nous en profitons grassement. Et Pour Julo et moi ça va bien nous aider ces gains !

\- Je serai invité à la pendaison de crémaillère ?

\- Si tu nous convies à celle de ton hôtel particulier ?

\- Ca marche ! Julo va bien ?

\- Il s'éclate dans la salle des machines, Alphie. Cet univers qu'il ne connaissait pas le fascine. Et il veut tellement se rendre utile à ton bord !

\- En réalité, bien que je lui aie offert un job, je l'aurais gardé au seul nom de l'amitié.

\- Il le sait, mais il n'aurait pas voulu de cette charité. Même s'il a œuvré pour s'en mettre dans les poches, comme du temps où tu l'as connu, il ne peut rester sans travailler ! C'est un Biologique exceptionnel et je l'aime inconditionnellement de mon cœur non-humain. Et même si je ne vieillirai pas mes penchants ne changeront jamais, tout comme Marina avec Warius Zéro. Ces histoires sont-elles impossibles, Alphie ?

\- Pourquoi ne seraient-elles pas possibles ? retourna le jeune homme. Warius est tellement heureux en ménage. Et je ne souhaite que le meilleur pour Julo et toi, mes amis !

Endéa eut un petit sourire, un peu triste.

-Et toi, Alph, quand trouveras-tu l'amour de ta vie ?

Alphégor éclata de rire pour masquer le fond de tristesse que la question de sa Seconde avait éveillée en lui.

\- Quelle importance l'amour de ma vie ? préféra-t-il braver. J'ai une fille dans chaque GalactoPort et ça me comble. Pourquoi vouloir une attache, une chaîne à mon pied ou à mon cœur ?

\- Tu as un charme fou, Alp, mais c'est triste de ne pas avoir un port d'attache justement ! Si tu savais ce qu'est que de craquer, que ton cœur s'emballe et ne voie plus qu'un seul être…

\- J'aimerais, avoua encore le jeune homme. Mais cela ne m'est jamais tombé dessus. Et franchement je ne vois pas qui pourrait bouleverser mes sentiments au point de n'avoir plus qu'un seul être dans ma vie. Un jour, peut-être ?

\- Je te le souhaite, mon ami !

Alphégor étreignit la jeune Mécanoïde.

\- End, tu as bien plus de cœur que bien des Biologiques ! Sinon, professionnellement parlant, Capitaine, je te rappelle que nous allons faire la jonction avec celle que Warius nous envoie, la capitaine devant nous escorter en vue de notre prochaine mission.

\- Je ne suis pas au courant. Quelle est-elle ? s'enquit Endéa.

\- On va enquêter vers les vestiges de l'Empire Xendrien. Si une menace est là nous devons l'identifier, la mesurer, et en ramener les infos aux mondes libres. Ca te va ?

\- J'ai toujours suivi tes ordres, je n'y dérogerai pas. Mais Xendr, ce passé, tu vas savoir l'encaisser ?

\- Aucune idée, avoua Alphégor. Mais je pense qu'il m'aurait rattrapé un jour ou l'autre, il me faut donc l'affronter. Mon père m'a préparé à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça, je le reconnais… Il va falloir que je grandisse et que j'apprenne par moi-même. Des pirates m'ont atomisé et cela ne doit plus jamais se reproduire ! Ce fut une honte sans nom au vu de la surpuissance de notre armement, mais là encore je n'avais pas l'expérience de mon père… Serai-je un jour à sa hauteur ?

\- Tu es différent. Et c'est ta meilleure arme. Qui est la commandante que Warius nous envoie ?

\- Une Xendrienne. Elle s'appelle Anthonienne Mork et dirige la _Ptolméïde_.

* * *

A son bureau, entre Miiko qui se prélassait sur une pile de papiers et Zébulon en boule à ses pieds, Alphégor finalisait les derniers détails des contrats en cours.

\- Il n'y a aucune entourloupe, on livrera et on sera bien payés ! Je pourrai rétribuer tout l'équipage !

Tout en pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur, le jeune homme chargea le dossier d'Anthonienne Mork.

\- Warius, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu connaissais des Xendriens, et surtout une Xendrienne ! Quel cachotier tu fais ! J'espère qu'elle ne me décevra pas, pour une fois que je rencontre une de mes miens !

L'uniforme gris et or de la République Indépendante la moulant, Anthonienne éclatait de féminité, ses formes plus que mises en valeur.

\- Capitaine ?

\- A vos ordres, commandante.

Et en alliés, les deux jeunes gens échangèrent une poignée de mains.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

En vérité, un peu avant la rencontre, Alphégor avait pris à part le Colonel du _Karyu_ à part.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Warius… Tu ne me dis rien et tu me ramènes…

\- Mais c'est la vie, petit neveu. La roue tourne toujours. Et il y a des Xendriens dans les rangs des forces des mondes libre. Et je t'en présente une !

\- Tu me tends un piège ?

\- J'aimerais bien te marier, fiston. Mais tu es tellement sauvage, tu es pire que ton père ! Combien de fois je lui ai présenté Méryelle, je n'ai pas assez de doigts pour le compter, avant que cette vieille canaille de pirate ne convole !

\- Et toi, vieil entremetteur, ça ne fonctionnera pas cette fois !

\- Mais je peux te présenter la capitaine Anthonienne Mosk, pour le boulot ?

\- Si ça te plaît, vieux borné, comme si je pouvais t'en empêcher ! ?

Warius se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son neveu.

_ La capitaine elle devrait te plaire. Marina a louché dessus direct ! Mais comme je n'étais pas son objectif, elle a passé ! A toi les emmerdes, jeune rouquin !

\- Je ne suis pas roux !

\- Tu as la crinière d'or roux. Je peux ironiser, fiston. Et je ne m'en prive pas !

\- Vieille bique de parrain !

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent fraternellement.

\- A toi la belle Anthonienne, murmura Warius à l'oreille de son neveu, et pour le boulot je te le rappelle.

* * *

La jeune Xendrienne était revenue voir son futur partenaire, de mission.

\- Capitaine Ramsdheim

\- Commandante. Mork. Votre nom me dit quelque chose.

\- Mork, un Loup dans un conte enfantin. Et j'adore les contes. Et moi, je suis quoi ?

\- La reine !

Anthonienne sourit plus largement encore.

\- Pas faux, jeune prince. Mais sérieusement, je suis avant tout l'équipière que le Colonel Warius Zéro a désignée.

\- Contentez-nous de relations entre chefs de bord, je vous prie.

Alphégor indiqua un siège à sa visiteuse.

\- Nous volerons donc de concert ? Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte !

\- Je suis là aux ordres du Colonel Zéro.

\- Il a de bien belles relations.

\- Pardon ? Vous vous égarez, Capitaine !

\- Oui, possible.

Alphégor s'assit dans son fauteuil sur la passerelle.

\- HEO, où en est-t-on ?

\- Nous suivons la route, Capitaine. Rien de fâcheux. Ni pirates ni quoi que ce soit !

\- Merci. Endéa ?

\- Je te le confirme, Capitaine.

\- Bien.

* * *

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Warius qui se tenait auprès de lui.

\- Une Xendrienne, comment es-tu tombé sur elle ? Ce n'est pas le genre d'article qui doit courir les rues, non ?

\- Je te l'accorde, mon neveu. Mais Anthonienne m'est tombée dessus, avec son propre vaisseau ! Elle s'est mise au service de la République Indépendante. Pas plus que toi elle ne sait grand-chose de l'Empire des X. Je pense que vous avez beaucoup en commun. Je suis heureux de te l'avoir amenée. Elle te plaît ?

Alphégor rit.

\- Je devrais être difficile. Elle est magnifique !

\- Petit voyeur, tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

\- Warius, comme si je ne pensais qu'à… Elle est magnifiquement roulée, je ne peux que le reconnaître ! Warius, c'est de ta faute, tu m'as amené une alliée de ta République de première catégorie. Mais je n'oublie pas qu'elle est mariée selon tes renseignements. Je ne lui ferai jamais injure. Je serai juste heureux de voler avec elle. Et toi, pourquoi me coller ainsi aux basques, la menace des Xendriens ?

\- Trop tôt pour le dire. Nous espérons tous nous tromper. Ton père et moi avons mené de tels combats. Nous ne pourrons jamais faire l'impasse. Mais lui et moi t'aimons et c'est tout ce qui importe !

\- Je suis un fils et un neveu qui a beaucoup de chance ! Et sous peu je serai témoin au mariage de Julo et d'Endéa. Que du bonheur. Je le dois à toi et à mon père.

Les prunelles d'un bleu vif pétillèrent de plaisir.

\- Tu nous accompagne un peu, Warius ?

\- Jusqu'au prochaine _Bloody Saloon_. Ensuite je repars vers chez moi. Marina et moi avons à visiter notre prochain enfant à adopter. Je suis là, avec plaisir, mon neveu !

Du doigt, Alphégor caressa le tatouage de Dragon à son poignet, avec du regret et de l'espoir tout à la fois.

« Reviendras-tu un jour, Flam ? Tu me manques. Tu es apparu une seule fois et pourtant tu fais tant partie de moi ! A bientôt, Flam, j'espère. ».

_ Il reviendra, murmura Warius. Quand tu auras besoin de lui.

\- Merci.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Non sans réticences, et pourtant il faisait entière confiance en son ami de longue date, Albator était venu sur le _Karyu_.

\- Tu cherches à caser mon gars ou quoi ? s'amusa le grand brun borgne et balafré

\- J'ai déjà des succès à mon actif, non ? gloussa en réponse le grand brun au visage intact.

\- Un succès, rectifia Albator.

\- Je t'ai bien eu, pas vrai ?

\- Un moment de faiblesse…

\- C'est Méryelle qui va être ravie d'être qualifiée de « faiblesse ». Le rouleau à pâtisserie t'attend !

\- Un rouleau compresseur, oui !

\- Je ne me trompais pas, n'est-ce pas ? insista Warius.

\- Un quart de siècle de mariage, cela parle de soi-même. Méryelle comprend tant de choses, m'en pardonne encore plus, et accepte ma vie. Elle est exceptionnelle. Mais pourquoi Anthonienne pour Alphie ?

\- Elle est Xendrienne.

\- Comme si c'était une raison.

Albator but une gorgée de vin rouge.

\- Je conçois que ce soit un fait important. Ils ont les mêmes origines, même si Alphégor n'a aucun souvenir de son passé. Les Xendriens ne sont plus très nombreux, bien que depuis la défaite de leur Empire, ils ont bien dû se multiplier !

Albator grimaça.

\- Ils se sont fait oublier. Ont-ils pu se réarmer, peuvent-ils revenir ? Je ne voudrais plus d'un autre affrontement, surtout avec Alphie portant mon nom et qui ne saurait sans doute plus comment se positionner… Il ne faut absolument pas que cette perspective cauchemardesque se réalise !

\- Tu traces des plans sur la comète, cela ne te ressemble pas, remarqua Warius, plus préoccupé par cette vision pessimiste que par toutes les autres lubies de son ami !

\- Anthonienne Mork, que sais-tu d'elle, Warius.

\- Tu veux dire quelque chose que ton instinct surprotecteur et ta manie d'investiguer sur les relations de tes enfants n'auraient pas découvert ?

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé sur Mork… Comment t'est-elle tombée dessus ?

\- Elle a offert ses services à la République Indépendante. C'est une Xendrienne isolée, comme nombre de ceux qui ont rejoint au fil des ans les flottes des mondes libres. Ses Lettres de Vol sont en ordre, je n'ai rien trouvé en fouillant son passé.

\- Sortie de nulle part ? C'est facile pour tout dissimuler !

\- Vieux parano ! Cette fille a produit toutes les accréditations. Elle est bien ce qu'elle dit être. On dirait que l'âge n'affecte en rien ta méfiance naturelle.

\- Alphégor est mon seul garçon. Et j'ai bien épluché ce que j'ai pu trouver sur le fiancé d'Alhianna. Elle aura la vie d'une jeune fille normale, loin de mes mondes de violence et de dangers. Alphégor est bien trop proche de moi, avec le cuirassé que toi et moi avons été assez irresponsables de lui confier ! Et ce qui vient de lui arriver… Sa mère et moi avons toujours redouté qu'il soit blessé à ce point. Je rassure sa mère, mais je doute qu'elle me croie ! Méryelle a un détecteur à mes mensonges vraiment plus efficace que celui des meilleures forces d'investigation !

Warius se leva, pour remplir leurs verres alors que Battlezyser présentait de nouveaux plateaux de petits sandwichs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te panique ? interrogea Warius. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, sauf quand tu devais donner le biberon à Alphie et que tu savais à peine viser sa bouche, toi le tireur d'élite !

\- Merci de me rappeler que j'aurais pu, à l'époque, confondre biberon et suppositoire !

\- Ne te fais pas plus mauvais que tu es, Albator. Et je comprends tes réticences. Après toutes ces années, une Xendrienne qui tombe dans les bras d'une fille de son peuple… Je n'ose penser si tu avais raison !

\- J'aimerais tant me tromper. On peut protéger notre petit ?

\- Non. Anthonienne Mork est officiellement mandatée, je ne peux l'empêcher. Et Alphégor est assez grand que pour ne pas se faire avoir, enfin j'espère.

Albator tendit son verre pour qu'on le lui remplisse.

\- Elle n'a pas intérêt à faire le moindre mal à Alphie. Je les tiendrai à l'œil, de loin. Alphie est encore bien trop confiant et naïf ! Je dois le protéger. Il n'aimerait pas, il ne manque pas de me vilipender quand l'occasion se présente, mais je ne cesserai jamais de veiller sur l'enfant qu'un étrange hasard m'a donné comme mien.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai donné à penser au pire.

\- Non, tu as raison. Sinon tu ne serais pas mon ami !

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Si je devais t'en vouloir pour toutes les couillonnades par lesquelles tu m'as fait passer, tu aurais une dette sur la durée de plusieurs générations à payer !

\- Ce que tu peut être rabat-joie, Pirate !

\- Oui, c'est tout mon charme !

Dans un éclat de rire, Warius envoya un coussin à la face de son ami, et s'ensuivit une bataille de pelochons, comme au temps de leurs jeunes années.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

\- Toshiro a transféré à HEO ton Ordinateur Central mes archives de techniques de combats. Cela pourrait t'aider si tu retombais sur des pirates ou autres sanguinaires !

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Alphie, tu commandes un cuirassé qui fait du commerce, tu ignores encore tant de choses des duels spatiaux ! Et pourtant tu voles dans la mer d'étoiles. Je ne veux que t'aider, d'accord ? Tu veux bien accepter, je te prie ?

Détournant un instant la tête de la vidéo-conférence, Alphégor prit quelques instants de réflexion.

\- Comme si je n'ignorais pas que tu agis depuis toujours pour mon bien, papa. Ces téléchargements vont m'aider ?

\- Ton HEO aura en mémoires mes tactiques. J'espère que cela aidera la riposte automatique des tirs de ton _Amphipolis_.

Le jeune homme grimaça.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir me défendre par moi-même, protéger mon cuirassé et mon équipage. Mais je comprends tellement j'étais en position d'infériorité face à ces pirates, que j'ai été incapable, et que j'avais gaspillé l'énergie pour amener Julo à une planète. Peut-être qu'une autre fois je pourrai faire cracher mon Feu de St-Elme. Je ne l'espère pas car je n'ai pas envie de me battre, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas sans prémonition que Warius a doté mon cuirassé de sa propre arme ultime !

Albator s'assombrit. Il serait grand temps que tu t'endurcisses, mon gamin. La mer d'étoiles ne fait jamais de cadeaux. Et avant même de te battre, tu dois survivre ! Tu comprends, mon enfant ?

\- Oui, papa. J'accepte de défendre tout ce dont je suis responsable. Mais j'entends aussi les rumeurs : le retour de l'Empire Xendr. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter, papa ?

\- J'aimerais tant que non !

Alphégor s'étira.

\- Vu le décalage horaire entre nos communications, je suis en pleine nuit. Tu as encore quelque chose d'important à me communiquer, je suis vanné !

\- Non. Je te recontacterai dès que j'en saurai plus. Bon vol et sois prudent, gamin, à ton prochain retour à Quoran on doit fêter le mariage de ta sœur !

\- Comme si je pouvais oublier ! s'amusa le jeune homme. Je vais être déguisé en pinguoin !

\- Arrête de te plaindre, moi je serai le père de la mariée !

Alphégor éclata de rire devant la mine perplexe de son père.

\- Et moi je sais déjà quelle tenue Alhianna entend te faire porter !

\- Et tu me dis rien ? Fils indigne !

\- J'ai envie de m'amuser !

Comprenant la plaisanterie, Albator se détendit face à son fils.

* * *

\- Convoler, mais ça me va. Je suis tellement heureux pour vous deux !

Alphégor étreignit Endéa et Julo.

\- Tu peux en tant que Capitaine, nous unir ?

\- Oui, mais j'aurais aimé vous voir avec un vrai mariage.

Julo grimaça.

\- Nous n'avons pas les moyens. Tu nous paies bien, mais End et moi préférons garder ce pécule pour nous installer un chez nous, en plus de notre poste ici à bord ! Tu n'es pas contrarié ?

\- Mais de quoi donc ? s'étonna sincèrement le juene homme. Vous fondez votre ménage. Il n'est que normal que ce soit loin des horreurs que l'_Amphipolis_ peut véhiculer. J'en suis tellement heureux !

\- Et tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

\- Tu en as mis du temps à me le demander, Julo !

\- Merci. Et toi, sans indiscrétions, où en es-tu avec cette Anthonienne ?

\- Nulle part. Je ne vais pas faire du gringue à une femme mariée. Et puis la mission confiée par Warius prime sur tout : nous avons à découvrir quelles sont les forces réelles des Xendriens. Et sur ce vol Antho et moi sommes partenaires. Nulle traîtrise possible. Je ne me méfie pas un instant, pourquoi donc douterais-je d'une alliée présentée par Warius ?

\- Tu es trop naïf, encore bien trop, Alphie.

\- Je ne changerai pas. Je prends mes propres responsabilités. Et ce n'est qu'en faisant mes erreurs que j'apprendrai. Voilà une leçon que je viens d'apprendre de mon père !

Julo serra les épaules de son jeune ami.

\- Tu es à bonne école. Et moi je suis à la tienne. On fera une bonne équipe !

\- Si j'en avais douté, je ne t'aurais jamais engagé !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

\- L'_Amphipolis_ et le _Ptolméïde_ viennent de franchir les frontières des Unions Libres, renseigna Toshiro, montagne d'ordinateurs au propre comme au figuré.

\- Je sais, grogna le grand pirate borgne et balafré de l'_Arcadia_. Je sais lire des coordonnées de vol, même lointaines !

\- Et tu sais donc ce que j'allais ajouter ? fit l'Ordinateur Central de l'_Arcadia_, toujours posé.

\- Oui : Alphégor sera toujours pistable mais selon les Lois Stratégiques des Unions Libres s'aventurer sans autorisation vers les vestiges Xendriens serait un acte de violation de leur espace de repli.

\- Ca te retiendrait ? ironisa Toshiro.

\- En temps normal, jamais ! Mais je ne voudrais pas porter préjudice à mon fils. Il est autorisé à cette expédition, comme la commandante Mork. Je n'ai aucune limite mais je n'ai pas à interférer et plus grave encore les mettre en danger. Tu me les surveilles, Toshy ?

\- Bien sûr ! Depuis que tu as changé son premier lange, je n'ai jamais lâché ton fils !

\- Merci.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Oui, surtout de ce que j'appréhende et ce sur quoi je ne peux mettre de nom…

\- Ou que tu ne le saches que trop ? glissa l'Ordinateur Central de l'_Arcadia_.

\- Ne sois pas plus pessimiste que moi, je te prie ! C'est moi qui remporte ce prix haut la main !

\- Ca va aller ? insista Toshiro.

\- Pas tant qu'Alphie ne sera pas rentré à la maison !

* * *

Au _Metal Bloody Saloon_ de Bob, Albator et Warius partageaient un verre, mais l'humeur n'y était pas, et comprenant illico leur ami Octodian les avait laissés en tête-à-tête sans faire preuve de ses expansions coutumières.

Le grand brun borgne et balafré avait parlé le premier.

\- As-tu eu tes renseignements ? Ta mission ?

\- J'ai volé, au plus loin que j'y étais autorisé. Et j'ai rencontré Anthonienne Mork ! Une source d'informations sans nulle autre pareille, et prête à nous aider.

\- Quoi, juste…

Warius leva la main.

\- Tu la fermes, vieux pirate ? ! Son _Ptolméïde_ pouvait nous ouvrir la voie vers le monde condamné de l'Empire X ! Une occasion à ne pas saisir !

\- Mais c'est mon fils que tu as envoyé au feu !

Albator se calma.

\- Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'Alphégor à y aller. Son origine, sa double identité. Que ce soit nouvelle guerre ou paix lui seul peut intercéder entre deux univers.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Warius.

\- Je comprends, mais si cela demeure une mission, cela m'ira.

Albator reposa son verre.

\- Je retourne à l'_Arcadia_.

* * *

Après les heures de boulot, Julo était venu frapper à la porte des appartements de son capitaine.

\- J'ai dopé ton cuirassé au max. On va où ? Je vois des espaces environnants noirs… C'est normal ?

\- Nous partons vers mon monde, Julo. La commandante Mork nous guide. Je suis les ordres !

Le jeune homme s'humecta les lèvres, buvant un verre d'eau.

\- La mission n'est pas de commerce. Nous partons en explorateurs sur un univers en perdition. Ca va être compliqué, Julo. Tu dois me garder la salle des machines en parfait état de marche.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

HEO, l'Ordinateur Central se manifesta.

\- Frontière des Unions Libres dépassées.

\- Alors nous sommes livrés à nous-mêmes, civils et cuirassé à la fois. Nous y allons, nous le devons. Commandante Mork ?

\- Je vous précède, je connais ces espaces bien mieux que vous !

\- J'espère que vous m'en apprendrez plus ?

\- Qui sait ? fit Anthonienne.

D'un côté Miiko et Zébulon qui lui léchouillaient les doigts, Alphégor ne se détendit nullement.

\- On poursuit le voyage, un long voyage… Désolé si ça tourne mal !

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit, les deux animaux venant se lover contre lui.

\- J'ai aussi à vous protéger, ne craignez rien, je serai toujours là pour vous ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais je ferai tout pour !

Tendant la main pour apaiser ses amis à poils, Alphégor vit un petit hologramme de Flam apparaître pour les protéger tous de ses ailes de Dragon !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Alphégor éleva à hauteur de ses yeux la tasse en verre contenant un liquide violet.

\- C'est du thé ?

\- Du thé Xendrien. Je le prépare mieux que quiconque !

\- Ca ne donne pas envie…

\- Oubliez la couleur, goûtez !

Le jeune homme tenta du bout des lèvres mais bien qu'il grimaça il s'efforça de boire courageusement.

\- J'aime pas…

\- Spécial, j'en conviens. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de vous convertir à cette boisson, mais si vous vous accrochez encore vous pourriez apprécier.

\- Cela m'étonnerait. Mais vu que nous avons du temps à passer ensemble, autant que je m'habitue !

\- Vous avez l'esprit ouvert, remarqua Anthonienne.

\- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua le jeune homme. Mon père m'a toujours appris à être curieux devant ce que je ne connaissais pas, à apprécier le nouveau, et à toujours aller de l'avant. Si vous le connaissiez, vous pourriez être surprise.

Anthonienne eut haussement des sourcils, deux fois.

\- Je n'ai eu que les échos des recherches que j'ai faites, pour vous connaître, vous. Il me semble avoir compris que votre père est un Pirate, je me trompe ?

\- Un Pirate, un voyageur de la mer d'étoiles. Un protecteur avant tout. Mais là où nous sommes désormais et là où nous allons il n'a rien à y faire, donc ne parlons plus de lui, voulez-vous ?

\- Comme il vous sera agréable. J'ai été un peu intrusive, excusez-moi. Mais c'est vous qui m'avez invitée à goûter, je me dois de vous retourner une question : pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que vous êtes Xendrienne !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Alphhégor se leva, captant au passage le plateau de cookies pour les grignoter.

\- Si j'en crois le Colonel Zéro, vous volez depuis longtemps, et vous avez toujours vécu sur une station spatiale. En revanche il semble que vous soyiez au courant des coutumes Xendriennes. Cela me manque, j'aurais aimé en savoir plus puisque vous au fait des coutumes de nos origines. Moi, je ne sais rien !

Anthonienne sourit.

\- Je pourrais vous apprendre, si nous avions le temps.

\- Notre voyage nous le permet, remarqua Alphégor. Ce sont vos parents qui vous ont tout appris ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Et vous accepteriez de m'apprendre ?

\- Vous ne savez donc rien ?

\- Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je suis curieux, préféra répondre Alphégor. Vous me feriez découvrir mes origines, Capitaine Mork ?

\- Mais de bon cœur, Capitaine Ramsdheim !

Alphégor eut un sourire éblouissant, ses prunelles d'un bleu vif pleines d'espoir.

\- Je serai heureux d'avoir d'autres entrevues informelles avec vous.

\- Et moi de même.

* * *

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrant, Miiko se précipita vers le fauteuil noir pour s'y asseoir de façon péremptoire tandis que Zébulon se couchait à côté.

\- Ca va, Alphie ? La Capitaine Mork est à son bord ? jeta la Seconde à l'adresse de son Capitaine qui suivait les deux animaux.

\- Oui, Endéa. Tu souris ?

\- Je suis heureuse que tu aies rencontré une femelle de ton espèce. Et elle semble vraiment agréable de vue. Enfin, observations un peu brutes de ma vision de Mécanoïde ! Si mon langage te heurte…

\- Tu m'avais habituée à un langage moins châtié. Je suis un peu surpris. Mais si Mork te plait, cela me va !

La Seconde aux cheveux verts s'approcha du jeune homme, posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, Alphie. Et cela s'est amplifié avec l'amour de Julo pour ma personne et donc notre sentiment commun envers toi. Et tous les deux nous sommes ravis que tu puisses connaître une femme de tes origines. Il ne pouvait y avoir plus beau miracle ! Julo et moi te souhaitons le meilleur !

\- Merci. Mais que ton fiancé et toi ne me mariez pas trop vite ! Je tiens avant tout à mon indépendance !

\- Et tu seras prêt pour notre première halte ?

\- Le Potentat des Myriades. Ce nom ne me dit rien. Mais Anthonienne Mork semble penser que c'est important. Pourtant il ne s'agit que de ruines !

\- Ton passé…

\- Mon père m'a raconté, mais cela n'évoque toujours rien en moi… Cela devrait… Mais non…

Alphégor eut un regard vers les étoiles.

\- Le Potentat des Myriades, là où je suis né, là où les miens sont morts, et je ne ressens rien. Je crains de ne pas être normal… Qui sait, on verra ce qui se passera une fois sur place !

Miiko grimpa sur l'épaule du jeune homme et Zébulon se frotta contre ses jambes, le chien et le chat apaisants au possible.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Debout devant une Sphère de TéléCommunication, Shémar avait souri juste à entendre la voix de sa femme.

\- Tu me manquais, Antho !

\- Toi aussi, mon amour ! Tant de temps avant une communication vraiment sécurisée ! Mais là, bien que ces idiots ne s'en rendent pas compte, les Frontières de leurs Mondes Libres franchies seront notre monde !

\- Tout va comme nous l'avons prévu ? s'enquit l'Empereur de Xendr.

\- Je t'amène l'agneau égaré. Et figure-toi qu'il n'est nullement hostile à nous ! Il va être bien plus facile qu'imaginé que de l'amener à notre botte ! Il est curieux, prêt à accepter tant de nouveautés, ce bébé est encore une éponge que nous allons pouvoir imprégner de nos ordres !

\- Bien. Continue ta mission. Après la vue du monde de sa naissance, amène-le-moi !

\- Avec plaisir, mon maître et mâle de ma vie !

\- Où en êtes-vous ?

\- Nous arrivons sur les ruines de sa naissance, cela risque d'être très intéressant !

\- Ne le lâche pas ! Nous sommes trop près du but !

\- Et comment, je ne veux pas perdre un seul instant ! A bientôt mon mâle !

* * *

L'_Amphipolis_ et le _Ptolméïde_ s'étaient mis en orbite d'une toute petite planète noire.

Descendu en navette avec Anthonienne, Alphégor s'était retrouvé non au milieu des ruines qu'il s'attendait à trouver, mais dans un environnement lumineux, moderne, en parfait état.

\- Mais c'est magnifique ici !

Des extérieurs verdoyants, un ciel d'un bleu aussi pur et vif que ses prunelles, et une cité blanche totalement nouvelle, tout cela fit sursauter le jeune homme.

\- Mais ce monde avait été détruit ! Les tueurs des Univers Libres l'ont fait !

\- Ce monde a bien évidemment été reconstruit, glissa Anthonienne. La vie est toujours là, Capitaine Ramsdheim ! Elle revient toujours.

Mais n'écoutant pas, le jeune homme s'était dirigé vers ce qui semblait être la demeure principale, sur une petite colline.

« C'est supposé être chez moi, mais je ne ressens rien… ».

Parcourant les couloirs de la demeure, Alphégor se retrouva sur une terrasse.

Et soudain des sensations de souffrances indescriptibles le submergèrent.

Tombant à genoux, il faiblit, revoyant soudain des éclairs de destruction, des murs s'effondrant, sa mère le prenant dans son petit lit avant d'être ensevelie et lui hurlant de peur à l'infini.

Et il revit ensuite des vaisseaux familiers survoler les ruines de sa toute petite enfance : un vaisseau frappé de la tête de mort et un autre à la double proue. Et ces vaisseaux fracassant son tout petit univers qui n'avait eu jusque-là que la taille d'une maison !

\- Non, pas eux ! Pas lui ! Ils m'ont parlé d'un Potentat, pas de ma famille, pas de toute ma véritable famille, pas de leurs exécuteurs ! C'est monstrueux… Je me souviens, et ça me fait si mal…

Face à la déferlante de souvenirs et de la vérité qui éclatait enfin sur ceux qui l'avaient privé de tout, Alphégor versa encore des larmes, avant de s'évanouir brisé d'émotions.

* * *

Julo apporta un verre d'eau à son ami qui s'apprêtait à quitter l'Infirmerie du bord.

\- Ca va ?

\- Non, plus jamais… J'aurais dû grandir ici, mais on m'a arraché à ma famille, à mon monde ! Mais je vais rétablir l'équilibre. Je suis de retour !

\- Alphie, tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta le quinquagénaire. C'est une mission. Et ce monde n'a rien à voir avec celui que tu m'avais décrit !

\- Je me trompais ! Tout le monde m'a menti ! Et toi retourne en salles des Machines ! On doit pouvoir suivre le cuirassé de Mork !

\- Bien, Capitaine… Mais j'émet des réserves mon ami…

\- Obéis ! rugit le jeune homme avant de câliner Miiko et Zébulon qui inquiets des éclats de voix venaient se faire réconforter.

Revenu dans la demeure qui avait été la sienne, Alphégor avaient vu une dizaine de personnes venir à sa rencontre.

\- Vous êtes revenu, maître, nous sommes à votre service. Nous serons toujours là.

\- Merci. Mais je dois repartir. J'ai mon véritable monde à découvrir avant de rentrer faire rapport ! Un monde dont on m'a privé, je ne le pardonnerai jamais à ceux qui l'ont fait, si jamais j'ai les moyens de ma revanche !

Anthonienne glissa son bras sous celui du jeune homme.

\- Moi, je suis là !

\- Et c'est tout ce qui importe !

Et les deux jeunes Xendriens échangèrent soudain un passionné baiser.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

\- … Je vous déclare mariés. Julo, tu peux !

Sans avoir attendu sa traditionnelle autorisation, les jeunes mariés s'étaient passionnément embrassés.

\- Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur des univers, fit Alphégor.

\- Merci de nous offrir cet avenir, Capitaine.

\- Profitez bien, sourit encore le jeune homme avant de se retirer, Miiko sur son épaule et Zébulon sautillant autour de llui.

« Profitez, car sous peu nous risquons bien de nous séparer pour longtemps, si pas à jamais ! », songea-t-il.

* * *

Shémar grimaça à la vue de sa femme sur l'écran de transmission.

\- Ligne sécurisée ? insista-t-il.

\- Comme si le bébé avait seulement idée de la poussée de notre de technologie. Et de toutes façons il ne songe pas à scanner mon _Phtoméïde_. Il est cuit !

\- Et il fallait vraiment un baiser ?

\- Ne joue pas ton jaloux, mon amour, s'amusa sincèrement Anthonienne. Il s'agissait juste de la dernière étape pour qu'il soit connecté à nous. Il le fallait impérativement après avoir utilisé l'Amplificateur Cérébral pour faire ressurgir toutes ses émotions à sa villa. Il était complètement déboussolé, vulnérable, il fallait le rassurer en douceur pour l'amener définitivement de notre côté. Il savait que j'étais mariée, il n'a pas été plus loin non plus.

\- Tu me l'amènes ?

\- Nous serons à Ixdend notre capitale dans une semaine de vol.

\- Je t'attendrai. Fais bon accueil à notre recrue de choix. Bébé ou agneau, Alphégor Ramsdheim connaît mieux son monde que nous ne pourrons le savoir jamais !

\- Crois bien que je ne mettrai jamais en péril cette chance pour l'Empire. A très bientôt, ma belle.

* * *

Convoqués par leur Capitaine, Endéa et Julo s'étaient présentés à son appartement, pour le trouver la mine fermée.

\- Je suppose que vous devinez ce qui nous attend ? jeta d'emblée Alphégor, Miiko sur ses genoux, Zébulon en véritable statue assis à côté de son fauteuil. Et quand je dis « nous » je parle de moi, et d'un autre côté vous et tout le cuirassé.

\- Tu as pris ta décision, Alphie, déclara Endéa, sur le simple ton de la constatation.

\- Alphie, tu ne peux tourner le dos à plus de vingt ans de passé, à tes parents, à ton père ! protesta Julo. Si j'avais pensé que tu pouvais lui tourner le dos, je crois que j'aurais pu laisser Riel faire en sorte que tu ne lui sois jamais rendu !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Julo. Que ce soit moi un autre de notre petit groupe de randonnée sauvage, tu n'aurais pas laissé Riel nous faire le mal qu'il envisageait ! Et tout ce qui est arrivé, de ma naissance, à mon âge adulte en passant par mon kidnapping, m'a amené à la situation d'aujourd'hui… J'espérais demeurer paisible dans le seul monde que j'avais connu dès que j'ai été en âge de comprendre et de vraiment me souvenir. J'aurais dû rencontrer finalement la femme de ma vie, comme tu m'en avais parlé l'autre jour, Julo. Mais il semble que tout soit remis en question… Et j'ignore de quoi mon avenir sera fait.

Saisissant Miiko pour le déposer sur le sol, Alphégor put se lever.

\- Mon avenir. Mais je pourrai encore assurer le vôtre. Une fois que je saurai vraiment où j'en suis, je vous ramènerai chez vous, en sécurité, pour le moment.

\- Chez nous c'est chez toi ! protesta Endéa. L'Empire de Xendr, tu sais ce qu'il a fait, et ce que selon toute évidence il s'apprête à refaire ! C'est nous que tu dois défendre, même avec un cuirassé commercial !

Alphégor secoua la tête de façon négative, dos à ses amis, face à sa grande baie avec vue sur l'espace de Xendr.

\- Si je n'avais jamais su qui avait atomisé ma maison, j'aurais pu agir selon ton option, Endéa. Mais celui qui m'a élevé est celui qui m'a pris mon avenir… Et il n'a pas été seul à m'arracher à cet endroit. Maetel a dit que j'étais le lien entre ces mondes, mais il faut toujours choisir. Et je n'ai plus aucun doute sur le camp pour lequel opter. Je suis désolé. Mais chaque chose en son temps. J'ai une dernière rencontre à faire avant de prendre ma décision finale. Patience encore, les amis. Mais je voulais que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre, pour que vous puissiez vous préparer.

\- Nous t'en sommes gré, assura Endéa. Je suppose que pour un Biologique les racines sont ce qui prime. Et dès lors que même vingt ans d'un autre enseignement ne peuvent rien contre cette force du cœur. Quoi que tu décides, nous l'accepterons.

\- Merci. Je ne vous retiens pas.

Les portes refermées après le départ de ses amis, Alphégor ne se sentit pas un instant soulagé par l'explication, au demeurant à sens unique et s'apparentant davantage à des ordres, qu'il avait eue avec eux.

« Comme si je savais seulement où j'en suis moi-même ! Je suis revenu dans mon univers, j'ai retrouvé ma maison et je m'apprête à faire allégeance à mon Empereur. Warius s'est trompé du tout au tout sur Anthonienne Mork, mais ça me va ! Il fallait sans nul doute cette petite entourloupe pour que je rentre chez moi !

Le jeune homme eut un grand sourire.

\- Oh oui, chez moi !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Si la cité de sa naissance avait déjà impressionné Alphégor, cela n'était en rien comparable avec Ixden, la capitale de l'Empire.

Sur une sorte de grand caillou protégé par un champ de force, Ixden était une galactopole blanche, aux structures élancées, superbe à l'œil, fascinante.

\- Elle semble si fragile, murmura Alphégor.

\- Et pourtant elle a toujours résisté à tout. Ceux qui nous ont défaits il y a vingt ans ne l'ont jamais trouvée. L'Empereur te fait une grande confiance pour t'en révéler les coordonnées.

\- J'apprécie. Et je jure le silence sur cette info.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mais je t'en remercie, fit Anthonienne. A présent, allons rendre nos hommages à l'Empereur Shémar.

Alphégor fronça les sourcils.

\- Au fait, de quel hologramme se sert l'Empereur ?

\- Une Pieuvre.

\- Ca me rappelle quelque chose mais je n'arrive plus à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- En te rejoignant de ton plein gré, certains souvenirs du passé vont s'estomper afin de ne pas parasiter ta nouvelle vie.

\- Et toi, Antho, ton hologramme ?

\- Une Colombe, mais ne t'y fais pas prendre, je peux être de bec et de serres de sang !

\- Je te fais confiance.

Anthonienne glissa son bras sous celui du jeune homme.

\- Viens, je te conduits à l'Empereur.

En combinaison pourpre, ceinture d'or, ayant pu conserver le ceinturon de ses armes, Alphégor s'était vu amener à la suite qu'occupait l'Empereur de Xendr.

\- Rencontre moins protocolaire qu'en temps ordinaire, mais je peux faire exception pour vous, jeune Capitaine Alphégor Ramsdheim Andémyersk.

\- Andémyersk ?

\- Le nom du Potentat. Le vôtre, renseigna Shémar.

\- Cela ne me dit rien.

Alphégor s'inclina légèrement devant son Empereur, ne sachant trop comment se comporter, s'il y avait une Etiquette ou non.

\- Je vous présente mes respects. Je n'ai pas l'habitude à faire référence à un Empereur, pardonnez mes impairs. Je suis tout neuf dans cet univers.

Shémar quitta son trône pour marcher sur l'épais tapis vert d'apparat et se diriger vers son visiteur.

\- Je peux me passer d'irrévérence. Je ne m'attache pas à ces courbettes. Je sais qui je suis : l'Empereur de Xendr, le Capitaine d'un cuirassé l'_Eternium_. Pour le reste, j'apprécie toujours chaque moment. Et vous voilà de retour chez vous, Alphégor Ramsdheim.

\- Andémyersk, rectifia machinalement Alphégor.

\- Bienvenue, Alphégor Andémyersk.

\- Je suis le Capitaine de l'_Amphipolis_, Empereur. Mais je doute qu'il soit bien utile en dépit de toutes ses capacités ! Bien qu'il soit chargé des stratégies de mon père, et je vous en fait cadeaux.

\- Voilà pourquoi je vais vous confier l'un de mes Condors, un super cuirassé, un de ceux qui ouvrira la marche sur l'Union des Mondes Libres. Etes-vous prêt ?

\- Je le serai… Au fait, si vous m'autorisez une question, Empereur, Anthonienne est-elle votre femme ?

\- Oui.

\- En ce cas je peux vous assurer que je n'ai rien fait…

\- J'ai eu les rapports de mon épouse, je vous crois. J'ai toute confiance en elle. Et je sais que je pouvais compter sur votre sens de l'honneur, Capitaine Andémyersk.

Alphégor releva la tête, de l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles bleu vif.

\- Puis-je avoir une requête ?

\- Je la connais. Une fois le commandement de votre _Serpentium_ pris, je vous permets de ramener votre cuirassé - dont je n'ai effectivement pas besoin vu mon Armada - et vos amis en lieux sûrs. Enfin tant que ces lieux le seront encore !

\- Je m'efforcerai de les mettre en sécurité. Pour mon père et mon parrain je ne promettrai rien.

\- Faites vite un saut chez vous, Capitaine Andémyersk, puis revenez-moi pour prendre votre véritablement commandement.

\- Je promets d'être de retour.

* * *

Julo soupira.

\- Alors ta décision est sans retour ?

\- Oui. Et je te confie Miiko et Zeb, ils n'ont pas leur place dans de nouveaux affrontements. Prends bien soin d'eux. Ils vont m'oublier.

\- Ce sont des animaux fidèles, remarqua le quinquagénaire. Tu seras toujours dans leur cœur. Tu vas les peiner. Donc chéris-les jusqu'à la séparation.

\- Promis !

Et Julo se retirant, Alphégor appela Miiko et Zébulon pour les câliner, le premier ronronnant, le second modulant des douceurs dans sa gorge, les deux trahissant leur inquiétude de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre mais redoutant la séparation.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Militaire, au fait des plus pointus renseignements, Warius avait contacté son ami de toujours.

\- L'_Amphipolis_ est signalé sur la route du retour, avec un autre vaisseau mais le petit se déclare garant de lui.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, grommela le grand Pirate borgne et balafré.

\- Comme si je te connaissais apprécier quoi que ce soit depuis toutes ces années ! grinça en retour Warius. Nous sommes juste devant un _MS_ de Bob, on peut s'y voir un moment ?

Les instants étant tout sauf heureux, Bob avait accueilli ses visiteurs et les avait laissés dans un salon privé, sans aucune de ses bruyantes manifestations de bienvenue.

Vraiment inquiet, Warius déposa un godet de red bourbon devant son ami.

\- Tu n'y touches pas…

\- Quelle observation ! Alphie est sur le retour. Notre petit revient. Mais après ce voyage, il ne sera certainement plus jamais le même. Il aura tout vu, tout compris !

\- Et peut-être pas, remarqua Warius en piochant quelques olives dans le bol entre eux. Alphégor est solide ! Il a survécu aux traumatismes de sa petite enfance. Il s'est épanoui à ton contact. Il s'est sorti de l'épreuve avec Riel et Julo. Et il est devenu un homme, avec son petit business. N'oublie pas que nous devons être invité à la pendaison de crémaillère à son hôtel particulier. Aucun de nous ne manquerait ce genre de rendez-vous !

\- J'espère…

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible un tel pessimisme ! gronda Warius en quittant le salon pour la salle de bar principale de Bob, suivi par Albator.

\- Si le petit tourne sa veste, le gamin ne le supportera pas, remarqua l'Octodian en agitant tous ses bras.

\- Je sais. Mais je me refuse à envisager cette hypothèse ! Alphie a été élevé dans l'amour et le respect de tant de choses. Il ne se retournera pas même si…

Warius se racla la gorge, inquiet à son tour.

\- Albator et moi avons détruit le Potentat des Myriades. Ces Xendriens n'ont pu que le lui apprendre, reprit-il. Et en ce cas tout sera remis en cause ! Albator a voulu sauver ce petit enfant, mais si Alphie apprenait la vérité, il ne pourrait que se retourner. Et autant son père que moi le comprenons. Pour l'avoir sauvé nous risquons désormais notre propre avenir et une nouvelle guerre totale !

\- C'est à ce point ? fit Bob, affligé lui aussi.

Warius se leva, posant une main amicale sur l'un des bras des bras de l'Octodian.

\- Pas bon pour les affaires, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis d'une race qui ne songe qu'au profit et qui fait tout pour, et plutôt bien ! Mais le gamin et toi m'avez appris qu'il n'y a pas que le profit. Tous ces _MS_, c'est pour vous, c'est surtout pour le gamin et sa progéniture ! Même si je serais désolé que des Condors Xendriens me dézinguent encore une fois, je serais encore plus chagriné de perdre mes amis ! Mais je dois partir, faire bouger la station spatiale, chercher d'autres profits ! Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons. La nouvelle donne de vos vies m'échappe. Mais je vous garde dans mes trois cœurs. A un de ces jours, mes amis, dans cette vie, ou dans d'autres générations. Je vous salue.

* * *

Albator avait fait un saut intergalactique express vers Quoran, pour serrer dans ses bras sa femme.

\- Je t'ai tout expliqué, ma mie. Que va-t-il arriver, je n'en sais rien. Et je n'ai jamais eu aucun don de divination.

\- Juste un pessimisme à toute épreuve. Et tu as été rarement en défaut, se désola la blonde Méryelle. Notre fils… ?

\- Compliqué. Je ne voudrais pas te faire de peine. Je ne jugerai que sur pièce, si je puis dire. Il est parti, Méry, et celui qui pourrait nous revenir pourrait être très différent. Mais je ne laisserai aucun envahisseur t'atteindre, je t'en fais le serment !

Méryelle sourit après avoir embrassé passionnément son époux.

\- Et tu respectes toujours ta parole ! Je te fais confiance.

Méryelle entraîna son mari vers le jardin de leur demeure.

\- Ces roses, j'ai traité les boutons, j'ai greffé tant de sortes. Je leur ai donné le nom de « Arcadia » pour tous les balafrés de mon cœur. Les buissons seront présentés au prochain festival floral. Eux et moi avons de grandes chances de gagner. Et si tel était le cas, je baptiserais le prochain greffon « Alphie » !

\- Merci pour lui. Mais là je dois repartir.

\- A bientôt, mon beau et sauvage Pirate !

\- Adieu, ma mie, murmura Albator avant de se retirer.

Ramenant son ample cape noire doublée de rouge autour de lui, Albator soupira, son œil s'emplissant de tristesse.

« Quand j'aurai tué notre fils, tu me chasseras à tout jamais. Adieu, Méryelle ! ».


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Le regard pétillant, Alphégor considéra le Condor qu'on lui destinait.

\- Tel un oiseau de proie, commenta Anthonienne. Un bec effilé. Des ailes pourvues de sphères qui sont des concentrés d'énergie. Tu vas apprendre à t'en servir et à le commander. Orhen sera ton Second, un peu trop porté sur mâles mais il est marié, il ne t'importunera pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre inquiétude sur le sujet. J'ai un dernier voyage à faire…

\- Je sais. Vas faire tes adieux.

Alphégor ayant quitté Ixend, Anthonienne se rapprocha de son époux.

\- Il va revenir ?

\- Oui. J'aime le mal que ce gosse va faire ! Je n'aurais pu faire mieux !

* * *

Se précipitant sur la passerelle, Albator avait vu l'_Amphipolis_ en approche.

\- C'est bien mon fils ?

\- Oui, firent d'une voix Kei et Yattaran. Mais il n'est pas seul…

\- Il m'appelle ?

\- Non, pas encore.

Alphégor avait remis quelque chose qui ressemblait à des colliers de fleurs à son jeune couple.

\- Des fleurs de Rhys, presque incapables de faner, et au parfum long. A bientôt, mes amis !

\- Bien, accepta Julo.

Le jeune homme remis la laisse du harnais de Miiko et celle déroulante de Zébulon à son ami.

Alphégor s'agenouilla, flattant la fourrure de ses amis à quatre pattes.

\- Julo va veiller sur vous. Je vous confie à lui. Adieu.

Avant l'envol de ses amis, Alphégor avait confié les laisses à Julo.

\- Prends soin d'eux. Merci.

* * *

Les cuirassés en observation, l'_Amphipolis_ s'était éloigné, laissant le _Serpentium_ en face des vaisseaux de l'Union Libre.

Et toujours sur un pont de la base de Bob, Alphégor et son père s'étaient entrevus une dernière fois.

\- Je sais où est ma place. Tu me l'as volée, je la reprends.

\- Bien, je sais…

\- Et c'est tout, s'étonna Alphégor ? Tu me renies à jamais, papa ?

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! jeta le grand brun balafré en tournant les talons dans l'envol de sa grande cape.

\- Il a surtout voulu dire qu'il espérait ne pas que vos cuirassés se retrouvent face à face et qu'il aie à se mesurer à toi, rectifia Warius.

Alphégor eut un petit sourire triste.

\- J'avais parfaitement compris !

Albator soupira.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit, je vais me répéter. J'avais promis à sa mère de toujours veiller sur lui, de le ramener. Et là il va où je ne peux ni le suivre ni le protéger !

L'_Arcadia_ rompant sa route, Warius se précipita vers le premier Intercom venu.

\- Albator ? !

\- Si quelqu'un doit atomiser Alphie, ce sera moi. Je vais vers les espaces de l'Empire, et je vais en finir avec lui ! Fin de communication !

FIN


End file.
